


My True Love

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Song fic, after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: A song fic to the tune of Black is the Color of My True Love's Hair by Nina Simone. Takes place after the game. Just some a fluff piece between the two lovers.





	My True Love

_-Black is the color of my true loves hair. His face so soft and wondrous fair. The purest eyes, and the strongest hands. I love the ground on where he stands. I love the ground on where he stands.-_

Lazing in bed, was it afternoon or morning to be even more thorough a week day or a weekend? The days have merged all in one day one glorious day with him. 

‘ _His hair is the darkest shade of black that I have ever seen it is so silky soft I could run my fingers through it all day.’_ She thought as she ran her fingers through his long hair. _  
_

Curled up on the bed with Noctis, his wife finally, Lunafreya was watching him sleep. He was exhausted from the previous nights activities, laying on his side his face towards hers. There was slight scars on his bare chest as the blanket hardly covered his torso. Long slender fingers brushing through his hair down his slender jaw line, the soft features of his face even at this age still looked boyish. It was beautiful to see, her eyes couldn’t stray from his face it was something she dreamed about. _  
_

_She would do all he asked of her, she loved him so much sacrificing all that she had for him so he could move forward with the prophecy. He needed to defeat Ardyn at all costs to bring peace back to EOS, even if that meant his life. She had foreseen it as Oracle, that his life was fated from the day he was born.  
_

_-Black is the color of my true loves hair, of my true loves hair. Of my true loves hair.-_

“Your hair is darker than the night, soft as a baby’s skin so silky and perfect how is it like that? Did the all those years in Crystal make it this perfect, I swear this wasn’t like it when we were kids.” She commented in a soft whisper, though she knew she could shout and not wake him.

He was such a heavy sleeper, it gave her time to admire his features. Reaching over she placed a kiss to his cheek, to his temple and in his hair enjoying the scent of lavender shampoo. 

_-Oh I love my lover, and where he goes. Yes, I love the ground on where he goes.-_

She recalled the previous day they had spent out walking the land, exploring coming across a fish spot. Lunafreya followed him watching each graceful step he made, the regal look on his face as he scouted the land. His smile that broke from the calm look made her smile he looked so pleased to see the fishing spot. 

When he sat down on the edge of the dock looking up at her a welcoming smile for her, patting the spot beside him. It was such a small action but she felt so close to him as she walked over to him pulling off her shoes and sitting down.

“I love the very ground you walk on Noctis.” 

“The ground I walk on you say?” He quipped. 

“The air you breath, if you touch it I will love it.” Lunafreya said, resting her head on his shoulder closing her eyes softly. 

“If I were to touch you would you love yourself?” Noctis asked, wrapping a arm around her holding her close placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

“Of course, I would love myself more than I do.” 

“Tonight I want all of you for myself, to touch you all over my love.” 

_-And still I hope, that the time will come. When he and I will be as one. When he and I will be as one.-_

They had spent a night together as one, it was more than what she dreamed of. His passion was more than her body could handle, giving into the throws of passions all night locked in his arms and legs. Calling his name out over and over like it was a mantra, the only thing on her mind was pleasing him. 

**Her love for him knew no bounds.**

The only words falling from his lips was her name in broken moans and groans. Craving her touch as if it was his life blood, what kept him alive and sane. Seeing her come undone under him was completing like nothing else he had experienced before. 

**His love for her knew no bounds.**

_-So black is the color of my true love's hair. Black is the color of my true love's hair. Black is the color of my true love's hair-_

Curling up close to him she wrapped her arms around him lacing fingers in his long black hair. Sleepily Noctis nuzzled into her muttering a soft greeting to her as he pressed a kiss to her pale skin. Tracing soft patterns in her skin as he wrapped his arms around her wanting to be ever so close to her, for he worshiped the ground she walked on the air she breathed, loved everything she touched.


End file.
